1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a scheduling apparatus and a method of dynamically setting a size of a rotating register of a local register file during runtime.
2. Description of the Related Art
A central register file of a Coarse Grained Reconfigurable Array (CGAR) processor is largely divided into a non-rotating register and a rotating register. The non-rotating register is used to store live-in values and live-out values, and the rotating register is used to store temporary values. A size of the non-rotating register or the rotating register is usually determined when hardware is designed, so, in some cases, a size of a non-rotating register is not sufficient according to a live-in/out value of a program loop. It results an increase in overhead, thereby degrading processing performance.